


Soft

by OldRusty



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, First Time, Implied Oral, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldRusty/pseuds/OldRusty
Summary: Your relationship with Rick had been slow and steady, tentatively exploring each other's bodies for weeks on end. But after gradually building up to the defining moment, it finally arrives. And when it does, Rick can't help himself.
Relationships: Rick/Female Reader, Rick/You - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is absolutely tiny and probably a bit dead, but I wrote this up a while ago, and thought I'd do something a little more romantic/erotic for TYO fandom. 
> 
> It's Cute. Cuddly. Sexy. A bit fluffy!
> 
> I love love love Rick/Vyv, but I fancied some Rick/Female Reader for a chance, so this is the result of that. I hope you enjoy it! If you would like me to write more let me know. I am happy to take on prompts if you have any for any of TYO guys!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Can I touch you, please?” Rick quietly begged, approaching you as soon as the door of your bedsit clicked shut.

You locked the door quickly, tossing your keys onto the small chair to your left. As you turned to him, arms outstretched to bring him towards you, you caught a glimpse of the arousal welling up behind his eyes. He looked hungry for you, but in the most gentle of ways. Starved of touch and intimacy. It was clear how he craved you- to take you, right there and then. His darkened expression conveyed a flurry of warring emotions, a fact only reinforced by how his fingers curled and twitched periodically. He wanted you, and you wanted him. But there he was, glued to the spot, calculating his next move carefully. 

The suffocating tension between the two of you had been palpable all night long. Taking him to a party probably hadn’t been the best idea, especially when you knew he had been feeling so pent up recently - exams, Vyvyan harassing him now more than ever now that he had a steady girlfriend, and most of all the sexual tension between the two of you. 

Once there, an irritating wedge, prompted by human interaction, had well and truly distanced the two of you, the usual surplus of affection replaced with, brief kisses here and there. And perhaps, if you had been lucky, a stealthy caress on the thigh; a slow tease. Though, it wasn’t long before you noticed Rick's increasingly agitated state, his slender form ridden with a need only you could satisfy. A demeanour that no amount of alcohol could mask. And so, with a speedy goodbye, one that had gotten strange looks, you left the party hand in hand, bursting out of the front door in a series of childish giggling and stolen kisses. 

The sexual aspect of your relationship had yet to be fully explored, and Rick approached the subject with caution. You knew he didn’t want to seem pushy. You found it adorable the way he would blush when you spoke about the things you wanted to do to each other. He often tried to hide the red hue dusting his cheeks, resorting to divulging his fantasies in the dark, or when he thought you weren’t able to see him. 

The furthest you’d gone with Rick had involved steamy make-out sessions, ones in which involved repetitious grinding; the rigid outline of his erection pressing up against your most sensitive part. 

Neither of you climaxed, though. 

When things got too heated however, he’d often cool the session down, insisting he didn’t need the release despite his body providing you with conflicting evidence. The sweat on his brow and the panting which decorated his breath made it all too obvious. 

You couldn’t be fooled.

“I’m not quite ready yet.” he’d whisper to you, in an ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ kind of manner. You would usually retire to the shower after, or to bed, getting yourself off to the thought of how he might fuck you; how he would feel, smell and sound as he filled you. You are pretty certain he did the same. Seeing as he wanted to take it slow, you respectfully agreed to do the same.

When you had gotten home, he wasted no time in claiming you, pinning you against the door with a thump. Immediately, your bodies joined in a flurry of fervent kisses, and already you could feel his erection pressing against you. His hands roamed your body, exploring places they had never dared to discover before, his lithe form delicate beneath your touch. Yet, there was a power to him, a strength you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 

You felt his clothed length grazing your inner thigh as he deepened the kiss, his eager hands hovering over your rear, squeezing at it desperately, feeling every curve you had to offer. 

"You never have to ask if you can touch me, Rick,” you gasped as your fingers knotted into his small braids at the back of his head, your voice light and velvety against his ear.

"I want you so badly. I need you." 

You struggled to get your words out, contending with his ferocious mouth seizing full control of yours. It was as if Rick had grown in confidence, every desire filled word which spilled from your lips a reassuring song. 

He had needed to hear you say it. 

Rick broke his lips away from yours and slid the flats of his hands up your body, cupping your breasts. He halted his motions once he planted his palms against the door, his long fingers splayed out on either side of your head. He stared, his eyes heavy and lust filled, just from drinking in your dishevelled figure. Relishing in your swollen lips - all plump and bitten from his affection. He noticed how the soft hairs on your body were raised; alert and reactive. 

His lungs gave out a shuddering sigh, barely containing himself and he briskly leaned in, pressing his forehead against yours. The most primal part of you is disappointed at the physical connection being severed so abruptly, though you knew what he was thinking; what he wanted to do to you. His eyes always betrayed him, stark blue eyes in which reflected a wolfish ardour, a glaze of passion. You had seen that look before, but this time it held more sincerity. 

Raising your leg slightly, your brushed your thigh against him giving him a coy smile. His body jolted on the spot from the action and his shoulders softened, causing him to fold against you. 

"Y/N, I… Oh, god… Fuck” was all he could utter, the phrase shaky against his wavering lips. 

You could practically hear his sexual frustration being forced into the door behind you, his fingers and knuckles gnarling in response. The nails which dug into the wood of the closed door omitted small crescent shaped markings every time you gently nudged into him. A hushed sound of amusement manifested in the back of your throat at his unravelled state, well and truly enjoying his reactions. The delightful sounds, coupled with the way he rolled his hips against yours, had you aching. 

"Shall we move into the bedroom?” you suggested, halting your shifting leg. Before you could finish speaking, Rick nodded. Several times. Manifesting in quick successions. His mouth falling, agape, he finally spoke. 

"Y-Yeah… I’d like that.”

As you planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek, several trailing down the curve of his jaw and neck, you pried his hands away from the door, moving them to your waist. Your soft fingers skimmed over his bony knuckles The knots in your stomach, twisting and undulating with excitement was a phenomenon you were sure was shared.

Neither of you dared to make the first move. 

Your intertwining frames, shadowed by the darkness of the apartment, stood motionless for what felt like hours. The feral heat between you had dimmed momentarily as he made the most of the soft moment; basking in your gentle touch. Before you had come along, Rick hadn’t known such tender touches - a stark contrast to what he was used to with Vyvyan and the rest of the flat constantly verbally and physically ridiculing him. The thought of it sent a shiver ran down his spine as his normally tense body loosened up.  
He was putty in your hands. 

“Rick…?” you give his hand a reassuring squeeze, lifting your gaze to look into his eyes. They were closed. He was smiling; it was barely there, but you could see it - the small curl at the corners of his lips. 

In sudden waves, urgency and excitement lapped at you, and deciding to take initiative, you began to lead him towards the bedroom. He followed with obedience, stopping in the doorway to watch you walk ahead into the room. You could feel the way his eyes had opened and felt his gaze burning into you, roving up and down your body; taking in every soft curve and admiring your fluid movements. 

With a flick of a switch, the gentle glow of the bedside lamp covered one corner of the sparsely decorated room, barely illuminating the top end of the bed. You kicked off your shoes, sitting down to do so, concurrently holding your shared gaze. After your shoes, your jacket followed, then your socks, the discarded articles of clothing forming a neat little pile by the bed. 

Rick was transfixed, taking in every movement as if it was part of a dance. Completely enraptured. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he advanced towards you. Ridding himself of his own shoes, jacket and socks. He stopped at the foot of the bed. You could see him becoming flustered, his cheeks flushing and his lip becoming entangled with his gnawing teeth.

“Come on, I don’t bite,” you cooed playfully, shooting the man a wink as you motioned for him to join you. Adopting a comfortable position on your side, you posed in a way that you thought made you look inviting yet approachable. 

"I wouldn’t bloody put it past you.” he replied in an equally childish tone, catching you off guard. 

You noticed that his appearance had changed again, the hunger resurfacing rapidly. At this, you felt the fierce flicker of excitement ripping through your core, the sensation sending an intoxicating heat between your legs. Without needing to press your thighs together, you could already feel how wet you were. When he finally stalked up to the length of bed, he grabbed fistfuls of the bedding, dragging himself on top of you

The moment his eyes were level with yours, you latched onto each other, entangled in sex starved kisses one again. This time he was moaning. It sounded desperate; unabashed and vocal, but you didn’t care. Each pleasured noise struck you deeply, making you tingle. His hands were all over you like never before, his fingers raking up and down your back, hooking around the top of your trousers. When he pulled at them, you gasped in response, rolling your hips against him, trying anything to stimulate yourself. 

"Off?” you asked simply between breaths, probing to make sure it was exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah… Let me do it."

Relinquishing contact with him, you recline fully, urging him to follow. You started him off by loosening the top button. However, instead of unfastening you, he brought his face up to yours, and slowly began kissing down your neck. Nipping and lightly sucking at your skin. The sensation felt electric. He moved down to your breasts, breathing heavy through the fabric of your shirt. You yearned to feel his mouth around your nipples, to feel him suck on the sensitive buds of your breasts. 

The sudden chill that gripped your top half was a sensation that took you by surprise. You hadn’t sensed your blouse’s movement, nor the fingers prodding at the material. Rick was actually taking charge - a concept you wouldn’t have expected him to do so soon. His deft fingers made light work of the buttons. Each one flicking open with ease. Within seconds you are free, and you hold your breath at the realisation, feeling the unnerving wave of self-consciousness wash over you. Rick gazed at you in stunned silence. He felt drunk off you; to him, you were amazing. Better than he ever could have imagined. Again, his eyes betrayed him, and the small ripple in your confidence was replenished, the deep seated throb of lust that churned within you now the predominant force. 

As he leaned in towards your right breast, Rick opened his mouth, slightly extending the tip of his tongue past his lower lip. He grazed it across the swollen nub of your nipple, causing you to shrink back into the bed. Your hands shot up, weaving into his hair and tugging at it. 

"F-Fuck, Rick...!" you yelped, the noise pulled from you. 

He really had taken you by surprise, despite you watching the build up unfold before you. You fought with every fibre of your being not to force him down onto you. You want this to be at his pace. You wanted him to be comfortable. And so, you let him continue. His tongue swirled around you, teasing you and whipping your body into a frenzy. You bucked and writhed at his touch, twisting when he took your nipple into his mouth, sucking on it voraciously. 

By now, you’re both moaning, getting each other off with such a simple act. You were becoming increasingly conscious of how desperate you were - how the intense throbbing of your core and the wetness pooling in your knickers needed to be addressed. You averted your eyes briefly, catching sight of Rick palming himself off, pawing at the length of his solid erection through his tight trousers. 

You loved what you were seeing. 

With a free hand, you reached down to assist him. When you did, his eyes widened before rolling back into his head, displaying the whites of them. You continued to stimulate him until he abruptly backed off, sitting on his heels. For a moment you thought something was wrong, but when he started to remove his shirt, casting it over his shoulder, revealing his slight body you felt the worry leave you. In response, you followed suit, both of your top halves fully exposed.

Shifting the hand that had been stroking him, you placed it over the zipper to your trousers, slowly tugging pulling the constraint down. That was, until you felt his fingers bat yours away, placing your hand up onto your chest. 

"I want to watch you,” he started, voice shaking with arousal, “Play with yourself, for me." 

As one hand cupped each side, you obeyed his order and began to grope at yourself; squeezing, pulling and pressing at your breasts. Sweat formed on his brow as he watched, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. When he loosened his trousers and slipped his hand beneath the waistband, grabbing at his solid cock, you relished in his noises. He shuddered at the touch, gasping for breath at the euphoric relief. With his other hand, he started unzipping you, slowly stroking his length. 

A sinful smile pulled at your lips as you observed the way his eyes darted between your teasing actions, almost studying the way you were playing with yourself. Rick, apparently a masochist as well as an anarchist, dragged the zipper down slowly, his entire being absorbed in the anticipation of its clicks. When he reached the final notch, instantly, his hand delved beneath your trousers, cupping at your wetness, fingering at your hole through your panties. It took all your strength not to scream, your back arching at his touch, head flinging back against the plush cushions supporting you. 

"Rick, I- Fuck!” is all you managed. 

The frame of the bed creaked as you forced yourself against it, fearing that if you didn’t anchor yourself down, you’d explode. The sound became rhythmic, the metallic squeaking of the springs punctuating your cries.

His finger was right there, probing and rubbing at you through the barely-there fabric of your underwear, focusing down on the expanding wet spot with pin-point precision. All you wanted to do was press yourself against it, to finally feel a part of him inside of you. 

“Is that good? You’re so bloody soaked. I can feel it all over my fingers and I haven’t even got you undressed yet,” he breathed, his tone languid and stilted as he looked down at you, your hands still playing with yourself. His face conveyed that he felt very pleased with himself and he gave a short, smug grin.

“Shit… Yeah, I need you to get me off - please, Rick.” you begged, urgency instantly tearing through you. Never had he spoke like that to you, it was barely even anything explicit, but it was driving you to the edge at a rapid pace. He gave you a look of confidence, smirking as you undulated beneath the grazing of his finger. For a moment he felt powerful. In control; turning him on even more. 

When he broke away from you, removing his hand from your trousers, he ceased rubbing at himself and grabbed at your trousers, slowly inching them down. You raised your backside off the bed, allowing them to progress down your thighs, to your calves and then, at your feet. Carefully, he began placing kisses on your torso, each one mindful and planned out, as if he had mapped out your body, an eternal guideline etched into his brain. As you focused on him, watching eagerly when he started sinking down towards your crotch, you shrunk back into the bed. Shivering at his hot breaths ghosting the soft skin of your stomach; down your hips and thighs. When his nose pressed against your knickers you could feel him breath in deeply, taking you in. No one had ever done that to you before.

The kisses continued, his lips brushing up against your clit through your underwear; feather light against the damp material. Your hands reached out to cup the back of his head, eyes squeezing closed singling out each intimate moment his lips caressed you. 

Rick, with small, quietened moans, communicates his pleasure; you smell and taste amazing to him. He found amusement in your muffled squeaks of pleasure prompted by his touches. Knowing that he was the cause of such melodic sounds had him throbbing against the mattress, unconsciously grinding into it. 

“Stay still.” his tone was reassuring, yet steady. All you could do was nod, your grip on his head relaxing, giving him room to move. 

In one painfully drawn out movement, Rick removed your underwear, exposing you completely. He practically gasped at the sight of you laying before him, wet and ready. His head was spinning, his pulse racing; you looked so beautiful to him, sprawled out and undone. 

"Touch yourself. I want to see what you look like.” he asked, shifting his weight on the bed so he could stand and remove the rest of his clothes. It didn’t take much to convince you to get started, and you complied, feeling the static buzz of pleasure radiate throughout your body the very second you rubbed at your clit.

"Fucking hell, Rick...” you moaned as your head tilted to the side, your mouth dropping open. It felt so strange to touch yourself in front of him but you were enjoying it so much; it felt especially erotic. This was his first time seeing you act in such a way. You marvelled at how wet he had got you, the insides of your thighs damp with excitement. 

"Thank you.” you hushed. And soon it became a mantra that spilled from your mouth with ease. 

“Thank you.”

All he could do was sit and watch, reciprocating your actions. As he ran his hand up and down the length of his hard cock, thumbing the head of it and slicking it with pre-cum, he savoured every moment, practically dribbling for you.

Throbbing with each minuscule touch, your moaning drove him wild. The noises you had made in his fantasies would never compare to reality - to how divine you sounded in that moment. 

You watched each other from opposite ends of the bed, both sets of eyes drifting between your faces and what the other was doing with their hands. You felt your body tensing, getting dangerously close to finishing and you panicked, stopping immediately. It took Rick by surprise, and he leaned in close, climbing on top of you. As you clung onto him, you tried your hardest to ground yourself, to calm down. You didn’t want to come without him inside of you.

With the way he was lying on you, you were enclosed within his embrace, his arms encircled around the top of you head protectively. His sweat soaked hair sticking to both of your faces as his cock pressed against you, slowly grinding his hips, sliding himself between your slick folds. The pace he established was frustratingly slow, so much so that you barely held back a scream. 

"R-Rick, I’m going to come if you don’t stop-” your voice was quiet, though you were certain he was able to pick up on the panic.

“Please fuck me. I need to feel you.” Part of you felt ashamed at how much you were begging, but all was forgotten when he purred, low into your ear.

You were saying exactly what he wanted to hear - music to his ears. 

Rick, giving his hips another few languid rolls, using his hand to steady his cock at your soaked entrance. The action caused your breath to hitch, the sensation burning your throat while your fingers curled, tensing against the expanse of his slender back. His body was shaking in anticipation - at what was about to happen. He could practically feel how hot and inviting you were, drawing him in.

A series of hushed whimpers manifested within him. You were unsure as to where though, your attempts at trying to identify such a thing was promptly cut short as the sound morphed into a strained groan. It was the only warning he gave when he pushed his way inside you; sinking deep. The mewl you released was muffled as you buried your head into the crook of his neck, eyes squinting.

He felt a lot bigger than he looked and as he stretched you open with each inch, you feel as though you’re being suffocated - in the best of ways. Drowning in everything he was giving you. Your legs trembled as they curled around him, forcing him to fill you up entirely. You tried to speak but nothing came out, only stilted breaths of shock and pleasure. 

Neither of you uttered a single word as he began to fuck you.

All either of you could do was look at each other through your hazy vision; skewed by desire. His eyes were wet, swimming with a profusion of emotions, ones you couldn’t pin down. Your own were full of want and need - lusting for the man on top of you. The hungered pace from earlier had slowed down to something different entirely. Not that you had thought he wasn’t before, but it felt as though now he was relishing every single aspect of you. Every time he pulled out, moving to plunge back inside, he felt something new. As you gazed up at him, observing his beautiful features, you can’t help but note how different he looked while fucking you. 

Tentatively, your turned your head so that you could kiss him, and almost immediately he takes you up on your offer, capturing your lips deeply. He nipped at you before slipping you his tongue, matching the rhythm with his cock. His movements caused you to clench around him and he groaned in response, picking up the pace, striking you your core repeatedly. His hands began to wander, grabbing at your breasts and teasing your nipples, his lips eventually withdrawing.

He was getting close, you could see it on his face with the way his brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed, his lip curled into a semi-snarl. You were too, your body stirred into a sensual frenzy - you could feel it coming. Moving against your backside, Rick smoothed his palms over it before urging you to lift it up. Without breaking stroke, you complied. In a smooth movement, he caught your legs as you raised yourself up, making you hook them over the top of his bony shoulders. He came in close again, practically folding you in half against the bed.

He could feel everything, taking you deeper still.

“So fucking good,” was all he could muster, his voice shaking as he sought out your lips again. 

You didn’t even get a chance to react, the new position sending you to a place you hadn’t thought possible. It felt perfect; mind scrambling. The coil inside of you, rigid and nearing its end was about to snap - you could feel it; wound beyond the point of no return.

“Rick - please,” you panted. 

He didn’t break his stride as he listened to your plea, knowing exactly what you were trying to say. He could feel you constricting around him and he quickened the pace as he grabbed onto your hips, slamming into you. 

“Do it. Bloody hell, c-come for me.” he rasped. 

His words zapped you senseless, pushing you over the edge. Your body tremored and convulsed around him, squeezing him hard as your orgasm hit. It was unlike anything you felt before. Your nails sunk into his forearms as you cried out, pulling him close and driving him in deep with your legs. It wasn’t long before he joined you, his merciless thrusting filling you with his release; hot and sticky. 

He’d been saying your name over and over with gritted teeth, mumbling into the pillow beneath you as he came - an enchanting sound. Unleashed and uncaring. Your name echoing through the room, gradually becoming quieter as his orgasm faded into nothing. The movements of his hips came to a stand still and so did your own, no longer rocking in a frenzy, as if battling for dominance. 

It might have been quick, but it was everything you imagined it to be. He felt heavenly. 

An ambient haze of relaxation, combined with a comfortable silence swept over you both, the only sound that could be heard was your joint breathing, pitches rising and falling. You held him, brushing his sweat-tangled hair out of his face, suddenly so soft and fragile in your arms. Your hand cupped his cheek, thumb smoothing over his lip, well and truly out of it. 

He looked asleep, but you knew just from the small twitches of his lip, exhibiting the tiniest of smiles that this wasn’t the case; just blissed out. 

As your own eyes closed, basking in the afterglow, the weak grip of your fingers on his cheek urged him to rest his head on your chest. When he did, he buried his face between your breasts comfortably. 

“That was ruddy fantastic.” he whispered. 

You agreed. 

Everything felt so right.


End file.
